Mata el alma y la Envenena
by Tinta-Radioactiva
Summary: Lo único que deseaba Katz con todo el corazón era hacer pagar a aquel mocoso idiota. Nunca pensó en vivir con él, ni que una simple venganza le costaría tantas cosas hasta el grado de quedar rendido ante Courage Bagge y sus estúpidas frases de niño bueno. "La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena..." Humanizados, Slash y Violencia como advertencias.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Courage the Cowardly Dog no me pertenece, si no a John R. Dilwort y hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo me pertenece la historia que leeran a continuación.

**Advertencias: **Malas palabras, próximamente situaciones subidas de tono y trataremos con homosexualidad, amiguitos ewe.

* * *

**Mata el alma y la Envenena**

_La Venganza nunca es buena._

Aquella tarde Katz averiguó que los treinta y cinco dólares y los castrosos procedimientos para el manejo de la ira se habían ido a la mierda. Se encontraba como era usual exactamente a las cuatro de la tarde parado a las afueras del sitio donde se encontraba su hotel preguntándose por qué pasaban esas cosas, más precisamente a él aunque claro la respuesta era evidente para cualquiera. Eran tal vez los precios de ser malvado. El cielo se caía al paso de una exagerada lluvia y su impecable traje blanco parecía adoptar un tono amarillento al igual su rostro de un tono rojizo por exponerse así al clima, aunque lo segundo era por contener la ira. Apenas reaccionando de manera educada ante la furia que clamaba por el control de su cuerpo se resguardo en el pequeño techo que ofrecía su hotel, en la gran puerta de madera había un anuncio de clausurado y especificaba que era por malos tratos a la clientela, higiene poca dudosa y una plaga de arañas de tamaño descomunal. ¡Pura basura! Katz llevaba años operando ese sitio con el mismo procedimiento de siempre: cobrar el alojamiento, alimentar a sus arañitas y eliminar evidencia quedándose de paso las identificaciones y una que otra billetera gorda.

Fúrico arrancó la madera que llevaba pegado el letrero y en un arrebato más la impacto con las múltiples maderas de una de las ventanas, rompiéndolas así en el acto para que con horror el pelirrojo descubriera que habían tenido el arrebato de embargarle los muebles y la máquina registradora además de hacer un tiradero tremendo de papeles por el piso. Katz entro por el agujero que había creado entre los tablones, la lluvia se intensificaba cada vez más y él no venía con ánimos de tratar de hacer arrancar su auto e ir a Ningún Lugar o a la ciudad en medio de ese diluvio. Citando los pasos del manejo de la ira se sentó en el suelo de madera e inútilmente llamo a una de sus compañeras arañas, probablemente con todo el dolor de su alma las habían exterminado. Era el tercer negocio que le clausuraban y ya no veía de que podía vivir al menos ya no tenía que alimentar a sus bichos pero él, no quería volver a la penosa situación de dormir en su carcacha y andar haciendo estafas para poder hacerse de algún negocio. ¿En qué momento había caído de su pedestal de éxito y dinero? Probablemente no era su racha, había estado teniendo con frecuencia ataques de neurosis y sus negocios iban en picada, ya solo le quedaba una tienda poco surtida en una calle un tanto olvidada en la ciudad pero sus frutos le rendía, pero no los suficientes para la renta del local.

Cabizbajo Katz hizo un puchero debatiéndose en que decirle a su hermana antes de sacar su celular y llamarla para que le diera alojamiento en vista de que ya no tenía los servicios de su hotel, sin embargo en el piso entre el mar de hojas que habían dejado al embargarlo descubrió un nombre que llamo su atención. En una hoja de papel, arrugada y sucia estaba el informe de la queja que recibió el lugar y por la cual su negocio se vino abajo. Prendiéndose de nuevo en furia se dio cuenta de que su mala racha tenía nombre y apellido…

¿Quién carajos en todos sus años de experiencia había sido capaz, de escapar de sus torturas y sus múltiples negocios ilícitos? Katz no necesitó mucho pensarlo, el matrimonio de vejestorios y su niño inútil y entrometido rápidamente pasó como un cometa por su mente. Aquella anciana metiche y su niño idiota habían ido a quejarse de todo aquello, y en algún momento entre la lentitud de los polizontes habían tocado el turno de revisar aquella queja. ¡Habían pasado meses y aquel niño imbécil venía a cagarlo! Él, él era la causa de su mala suerte. El único que había sido capaz de burlarlo, siendo un marica y un inútil ¡Pero las cosas no se quedarían así, él era Katz y a Katz nadie le podía hacer aquello!

Rápidamente el hombre de ojos ambarinos sacó de su bolsillo un celular morado y apretando con enojo algunos botones se llevó el móvil a la oreja con elegancia...

−Cajun, tengo un favor que cobrarte. Llámale a Le Quack, y mañana ambos vayan al medio día a casa de Kitty para hablar− Sentenció rápidamente el hombre, escuchando por el auricular la réplica del pelinaranja−. Mañana les explicó, por ahora haz lo que te pedí. Nos conviene.

Esperando un poco más, colgó el celular y con una sonrisa maniática lo guardo nuevamente. Definitivamente las cosas no se quedarían así con Courage Bagge.

Habría venganza, y una que le haría pagar por todo.

* * *

**N/A: **Sí, hola, ¿Qué tal?

Bueno, siempre tuve ganas de escribir sobre Katz y Courage, una de esas parejas que no son tan usuales. Llevó tiempo sin escribir y me siento medio oxidada pero espero poder llenar sus ánimos de lectura, les agradecería si comentaran y con respecto a la historia, llevó ya varios capítulos hechos aunque no la tengo terminada por completo resulta que tengo tres finales alternativos y no estoy segura de por cual irme XD


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **Courage the Cowardly Dog no me pertenece, ni lo hará pero me agrada escribir de él sin ningún fin de lucro (:

**Advertencias: **Malas palabras, próximamente situaciones subidas de tono y trataremos con homosexualidad, amiguitos ewe.

* * *

_Capítulo II_

Tan pronto como llegó su hermano, fue como se adueñó del sótano de su casa sin decirle el porqué de su estadía en su humilde casa. Kitty no insistió en preguntar para que deseaba utilizarlo conociendo ya las mañas y trabajos de este, también porque si Bunny llegaba a enterarse de que su hermano además de vivir con ellas por un tiempo ahora hacía cosas ilícitas bajo su casa era capaz de denunciarlo ante la policía. Katz era como lo recordaba aún con los estragos del tiempo, un hombre hecho y derecho bien pelirrojo y enojón hasta la medula ósea y no esperando menos seguía siendo pulcro y ordenado. Había desempolvado y arreglado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la habitación de invitados, adecuándola para que pudiera descansar. Pero conservaba tantas cosas que no le gustaban, como la esencia malvada que sus ojos destilaban por ratos.

−Desempaca todas tus cosas, cariño. Sabes que puedes quedarte hasta que tengas un lugar fijo− Mirando la espalda ancha de su hermano, Kitty le sonreía amable tratando de hacerlo entrar en confianza−. No importa cuánto te quedes aquí, eres mi hermano.

−No será necesario, en unos días me marchare además sé a la perfección que si tiene una importancia mi estadía aquí para tu noviecita, Kitty− Katz se giró sobre sus talones mirando de pies a cabeza a su hermana pequeña−. Aunque me caiga mal, no significa que haré que peleen por mi culpa después de todo, estuvieron tanto tiempo separadas.

Kitty sonrió desde la puerta agachando la cabeza con pésame, aún después de algún tiempo a la pelirroja no le agradaba hablar sobre ese tema y Katz tampoco insistía por saber los detalles mientras su hermana estuviera bien después de todo ella seguía estando bajo su cuidado. Le había hecho falta, eso debía de admitirlo el pelirrojo pero jamás fallo en darle un apoyo económico y cuando su hermana se encapricho por aquella rubia de rulos él no puso ningún pero. Ahora Kitty era una mujer hermosa e independiente, tenía un empleo decente y un humor mucho más estable que el de él. Pelirroja, trabajadora y prontamente casada, suponía Katz que no le faltaba nada ya y él seguía bajo el mismo rumbo. Malhumorado, solitario y con la suerte de que si lo investigaban iría a parar a la cárcel.

−¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Quebró tu hotel?− Sorprendido por las preguntas el hombre huyo la vista a una esquina de la habitación y apenado comenzó a asentir con lentitud− ¿Por qué?

−Hace poco robaron muchos muebles y aunque el terreno es mío me resulto difícil reemplazarlos, el dinero no llega mucho cuando el hotel está en una zona tan poco turística. No dudo que en unos años, Ningún Lugar desaparezca del mapa pero ya veré que hacer con el terreno tal vez lo venda y haga algún negocio aquí en la ciudad− Mintió rápidamente enfundando una sonrisa convincente, para su alivio Kitty avanzo hasta él y le envolvió en un abrazo cariñoso.

−Quédate por lo menos un mes, gruñón. Ya encontraré la manera de en contentar a Bunny con tu presencia, ¿Vale?− Katz correspondió el abrazo con más fuerza y asintiendo antes las palabras de su hermana le miró a la cara con una sonrisa sincera.

−Gracias, parece que siempre me salvas el pellejo− Rio con suavidad el mayor, y liberándola del abrazo se dejó caer en la cama−. Por cierto, hoy vienen unos amigos y estaremos en el sótano…

−¡Katz te lo advierto, no quiero nada de crimen organizado bajo mi techo!

* * *

Con una pequeña impuntualidad de quince minutos Katz comenzaba a sentir el enojo correr por sus venas, solo Le Quack había llegado y comenzaba a hartarlo su incesante parloteo. El pelirrojo llevaba consigo un block notas en las manos y escribía en un vago intento de que la ira no lo consumiera y terminara por aplicarle unas de esas extrañas cirugías a ese idiota. Casi antes de que diera la una de la tarde pudo escuchar en la planta de arriba los molestos pasos de su hermana al reconocer a todas esas malas influencias que él llamaba amigos. Aunque en realidad Katz no los consideraba así, de alguna manera tenía que convencer a su hermana para que les permitiera el paso al sótano.

Cajun llego como siempre con su facha de muchacho playero y aquellas gafas de sol que sorprendentemente le permitían ver bien los escalones en la oscuridad del lugar. Saludando a todos con un gesto de la mano, se acercó al último asiento vació en la mesa para cuatro y justo enfrente de Katz atinó a sonreír con cinismo.

−¿Me andaban esperando?− Rio socarrón ante el enojo del pelirrojo, y acomodándose el cabello naranja arrastro la silla con escándalo y tomo asiento, subiendo los pies a la mesa− Pues tú dirás, Katz. Deje el restaurant encargado así que, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

−Tengo entre manos algo realmente fácil, además de que de alguna manera debe ser de su interés. Muchachos: − Ignorando el retraso de su compañero, Katz comenzó a hablar con su grave voz e hizo una pausa, metiendo el dramatismo exacto que logró tomar bien la atención de los presentes− ¿Recuerdan a Courage Bagge?

− ¡Ese maldito mocoso! – Despotrico primero Cajun tirando la silla en el proceso− ¡Por su culpa, por su culpa cerraron uno de mis restaurants! ¡¿Saben en cuantos líos me metí cuando los pedidos de tantos fueron cancelados?!

− ¡Eso que importa, idiota! ¡Arruino la mejor cirugía de mi vida!− Gritoneo Le Quack con su acento francés, mientras golpeaba la mesa− ¡Pude haber sido famoso si no fuera por ese cobarde!− Finalizo indignado el francés, haciendo sonreír a Katz ante la finalización de tanto malestar causado por aquel niño.

−Bien, en mi caso el perro ayudó a que clausuraran mi hotel− Nuevamente captando la atención de todos vio ante él como Cajun volvía a tomar asiento y el ceño fruncido de Le Quack se intensificaba más−. Oficialmente estoy en quiebra y, no planeo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Propongo, lo más dulce para nosotros. ¡Una venganza en contra de Courage!

Pronto un par de sonrisas malvadas anunció que el plan del pelirrojo era bien recibido. De manera inmediata, Cajun se retiró los lentes de Sol muestra de que ahora estaba al servicio de él. Le Quack deposito un pesado maletín de herramientas sobre la mesa y entonces supo que tenía la disposición de ambos. Fue el turno de que él sonriera y dejando sobre la mesa su block de notas hasta el borde de anotaciones observo nuevamente como sus invitados leían todo hasta el final de la pequeña hoja. El plan era sencillo, nada fuera del otro mundo era cuestión de cuatro días y tendrían lo que quisieran de los Bagge pero claro, Katz trataba con unos retrasados mentales a comparación de él, un hombre con un IQ elevado. Por eso no le sorprendió que todos comenzaran a gritar después de procesar su plan.

−¡Exijo que nos comamos a la anciana, y le demos un poco a probar al idiota!

−¡Hay que vender sus órganos, y después incendiamos el molino!

−¡No, no! ¡Hay que asesinar al anciano y dárselos de comer!

Pronto había surgido una extra discusión entre los villanos, la forma de matar a aquella familia era el principal problema. Al borde del colapso Katz sentía que la vena de su cien se marcaba casi hasta reventar, aquel dúo de imbéciles no guardaba silencio y ahora el tema era quién se quedaría con la destartalada carcacha del matrimonio.

−_¡Hey, Katz y los demás inútiles! ¡Cállense aquí tratamos de tener una comida tranquila!_− Justo a tiempo la chillona pero amenazante voz de la novia de su hermana se hizo sonar además de unos golpes que hicieron caer un poco de polvo del techo−_¡NO ME OBLIGUEN A BAJAR!_

Ante la amenaza todos guardaron silencio, y volvieron a sus asientos de forma civilizada. A todos les quedaba claro que no convenía meterse con aquella chica. Katz trato de guardar la calma, respiraba y exhalaba contando con la vista de todos posada sobre él, espero un rato hasta que el dolor en la vesícula se calmó un poco.

−Escúchenme bien, par de idiotas. Sí quieren que esto funcione, las cosas se harán al pie de mi letra ¿Entendieron?− Mecánicamente todos asintieron mirando con atención el rostro molesto de su ahora líder− Las cosas quedaran así: para Le Quack y el viejo cascarrabias, para Cajun la anciana gorda y yo me quedaré con la granja y lo que hay en ella. Courage quedará a manos de los tres, un castigo por cada uno y después lo matamos ¿De acuerdo?

−¡Sí!− Sonriendo un poco más calmado, Katz se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa triunfante y juntando todo el aire que podía, se aclaró la voz.

−Mañana lunes, nos pondremos en marcha así que no quiero fallo alguno.

* * *

**N/A: **_Parece ser que esté fandom anda un poco muerto, agradezco sus comentarios y espero no haberme tardado demasiado en continuar. Como podrán ver esto comienza a tomar forma, espero sea de su agrado :3_


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **Courage the Cowardly Dog no me pertenece, yo simplemente escribo sobre él y sus personajes sin ánimos de lucrar.

**Advertencias: **Malas palabras, próximamente situaciones súbitas de tono y trataremos con homosexualidad, amiguitos ewe.

* * *

_Capítulo III_

Aquella fría mañana en Ningún Lugar, Courage presenció cómo justo enfrente de su nariz subían a un camión a la última vaca de la granja. La que más leche daba y más gorda estaba, suponía que por la cara de alegría del conductor ya tendría un excelente y productivo plan para el animal y él, simplemente tenía un poco de dinero con el cual sobrevivir. Aferrando un poquito más la escoba entra sus manos el muchacho observo como el hombre se despedía de él con una sonrisa y arrancaba a toda velocidad levantando el polvo de sobre manera y la vaca asustada soltaba un característico_ muu_ de miedo. Continúo barriendo con el pensamiento de que con el dinero que había ganado de la venta de la vaca ahora podría pagar la luz, el gas y el agua además de que podría comprar el impermeabilizante para arreglar las continuas goteras. Sobreviviría de comer huevo por una temporada, hasta que consiguiera trabajo y pudiera comprar algunos animales para repoblar la granja.

¿Qué diría Muriel si supiera que ahora solo se alimentaba de huevo y agua? Pobre de él, que después de tantos meses no podía reponerse de aquella terrible suerte. En realidad Courage podía tener de todo, menos suerte pero de verdad urgía por un rayo de esperanza. Eran las cosas que hacía por amor, suponía, porque bien cuando vinieron tantos compradores en busca del terreno él pudo darse la gran vida con el dinero que hubiera ganado sin embargo esa granja y aquella antigua casa era lo último que le quedaba para conservarlos bien en la memoria. De los difuntos Muriel y Eustace, solo le quedaban esas cosas y así entre las paredes de una casa que siempre habito el matrimonio no se sentía tan solo.

Con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, se apresuró a terminar de barrer y así volver al interior de la casa para cambiarse. Iría a la ciudad a pagar los recibos, y si alcanzaba surtir un poco la alacena. Así cerró la puerta tras de sí sin percatarse de que lo observaban…

Katz también había presenciado la venta del animal sorprendido de que el anciano gruñón fuera capaz de confiarle el dinero a ese muchacho descuidado, lo vio barrer por un rato y después entrar con prisas a la casa, quizás porque lo llamaban desde el interior. El pelirrojo iba correctamente vestido, con el cabello bien peinado hacía atrás y un traje negro ciñendo su figura delgada cargando un maletín negro que iba lleno de comida enlata. La primera fase del plan era sencilla. Katz entraría a la casa pasando por un vendedor de comida, intentaría ganarse la confianza de Courage y cerraría con los ancianos un trato por venderles una gran dotación de aquella comida para que no tuvieran que ir por esa semana a la ciudad, así obligaría a Eustace a que mandara al joven con él y entonces simplemente lo dejaría inconsciente para que Cajun y Le Quack entraran en acción. Cada quien tomaría a su anciano respectivamente, harían lo que quisieran con ellos y al día siguiente todos se reunirían para hacer pagar al niño cobarde.

Katz sonrió al repasar mentalmente el plan y sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un comunicador, activo el sistema de comunicación con una sonrisa surcando sus labios.

−Cajun, presta atención cuando veas que el radio se prende pero no me comunico contigo significa que debes de venir ya, ¿Entendiste?− Apretando un botón del radio, este se prendió en verde suponía que Cajun debía estar comprendiendo su mensaje.

−_Sí, Katz. No te preocupes, yo arranco cuando esta cosa prenda el foquito verde_− Torciendo la boca, el pelirrojo volvió a apretar el botón.

−Ajá, no quiero que tarde así que empieza a poner atención porque el plan se pone en marcha desde ahora− Con toda la seriedad que su rostro pudo adoptar, Katz dejo de apretar el botón del radio con la mano y escuchando una afirmación de parte de Cajún por el aparato no contesto.

Cerrando los ojos tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dijo así mismo que todo saldría bien. Mantendría la calma ante todo y sería amable incluso con el viejito desesperante. Sonriendo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la misiva de que Courage salía de la casa, sorprendido salió de su escondite y notó que el muchacho no le había visto aun. Enojado porque aparentemente su plan se veía arruinado, apretó con ira el radio apretando así el botón y este encendiendo la luz verde. Katz corrió lo más rápido que pudo observando que el muchacho de cabello rosa ya había subido a la camioneta destartalada y estaba a punto de encenderla sin embargo parecía checar algo en sus bolsillo.

Sin pensarlo mucho Katz guardo la radio en sus pantalones y con la otra sostuvo el maletín que contenía las variadas latas de comida. Inhalo una gran bocanada de aire e ignoro cualquier vestigio de ira en su ser, tenía que dar una buena imagen.

−¡Coura…!− Antes de que pudiera llamar al muchacho sintió un fuerte golpe en el costado.

Katz se observó así mismo contemplando el cielo y una fuerza de inercia haciéndolo girar bruscamente por los aires. El ruido del claxon de su propio auto le hizo comprender que el imbécil de Cajun y Le Quack en el asiento trasero lo había arrollado ¡¿Cómo carajos le pasaban esas cosas a él?! Rápidamente cayó al suelo arenoso y rodando múltiples veces paro por que una roca se interpuso en su camino dándole en la cabeza, desde el piso el pelirrojo contemplo como Cajun tal vez en un arranque de pánico pisaba el acelerador y huía dejándolo allí botado. En medio de la nada y con su peor enemigo.

−¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Está bien?− Cuando menos lo vio Courage ya había recogido su maletín y un zapato que había salido volando en el acto.

Arrodillado a su lado el muchacho peli-rosa hacía un intento de sonrisa nerviosa, noto como su pupila se dilataba con miedo y supo entonces que ya lo había reconocido. Katz se tomó la libertad de soltar un gemido de dolor, su pierna estaba rota y probablemente se había roto unos dedos si no es que la muñeca entera, rodó en el piso con cuidado quedando boca arriba y perdiendo su mirada ambarina en el cielo de aquel lugar maldijo mentalmente antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Courage aun que estaba sumamente nervioso había atendido como debía a Katz. No podía llamar al médico así que se las ideo para inmovilizarle la pierna y la muñeca hasta que el pelirrojo despertada y pudiera irse por cuenta propia. No tardaría en despertar pues el hombre cada vez hablaba más fuerte entre sueños y fruncía el ceño con neurosis. El muchacho esperaba que no se enojara por haberle retirado el saco negro y los zapatos, lo había cubierto con su mantita favorita y lo acomodo de manera delicada en el viejo sillón rojo de Eustace. Ya cuando despertara le ofrecería algo de comer, aunque solo había huevos.

Con un ataque de nervios, el muchacho de ojos castaño aguardaba sentado en el piso de madera mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él. Llevaba mucho tiempo desde que no veía a Katz, aunque el hombre solo significara problemas y maldad era bueno estar acompañado por alguien. Le daba un poco de seguridad que el pelirrojo no llevaba consigo a sus arañas y estuviera herido de una pierna, así no sería capaz de atacarlo de ninguna manera. Sin poderlo evitar Courage recordó la última vez que había visto al pelirrojo, y sintiendo humedecer sus ojos se rindió ante el llanto. Muriel y Eustace estaban con él, habían sido una de tantas de sus desastrosas vacaciones, y en esa ocasión se habían hospedado en el horrible hotel de Katz. Llorando un poco más suelto se limpió los mocos con la manga de su sudadera rosa y trato de aguantar un ratito más las lágrimas.

−Que desagradable, niño estúpido para eso existe el papel− Sorprendido el muchacho levanto la vista, Katz le miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mirada prepotente. Se notaba en su rostro un rictus de dolor tal vez por su pierna.

−¿Cómo se siente? No pude traer al médico…− Courage se excusó rápidamente levantándose del piso y tomando asiento en la silla mecedora de Muriel pero Katz parecía ignorarlo en su lugar observaba el interior de la casa.

−¿Los viejos están? Necesito hablar con ellos−Katz volvió su mirada al muchacho y con molestia se encontró con que el inútil estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. El mocoso temblaba de pies a cabeza y parecía estar llorando, sin tomarse la molestia de contestarle− ¿Me escuchaste?

−S-Sí− Contestó simplemente titubeando por el llanto, exasperado Katz gruño esperando a que el mocoso dejara de llorar y le contestara algo más−. Pero si necesita algo, solo estoy yo.

−No, los necesito a ellos ¿Salieron? Sí es así necesito saber a qué hora vuelven, tengo que…− Sacando su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón Katz fue interrumpido antes de terminar de hablar, y de no haber comprendido el tono de voz serio del mocoso se hubiera molestado.

−Sólo estoy yo, en esta casa. Si necesitas algo, dímelo a mí…− Courage continuaba llorando, y Katz le miró sorprendido porque entre el titubeo permanecía una férrea determinación de parecer serio.

−¿Te abandonaron, o se fueron de vacaciones?− Burlón Katz se acomodó en el sillón, cruzando los brazos en su pecho y notando con molestia que en su regazo estaba una cobija de mal gusto. Sonrió nuevamente cuando el pelirosa no contesto− Se de utilidad y tráeme un poco de agua, ¿quieres?

Ignorando su primer pregunta el chico se levantó y cabizbajo avanzo hasta la cocina. Un rato después le llevo un vaso con agua que parecía ser de la llave, con disgusto pero pudiéndole más la sed bebió unos tragos del vaso de cristal y sonriendo volvió a insistirle al niño.

−Entonces, no me contestaste. ¿El anciano se salió con la suya de abandonarte o te dejaron al cuidado de la granja mientras vacacionan?− El tono desdeñoso no abandonaba la voz de Katz y para el dolor de Courage tuvo que aguantar un poco más el llanto. Con determinación, el muchacho asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y aguantaba las inmensas ganas de llorar. Para cuando miro a Katz directo a los ojos su llanto había cesado.

−Se fueron al cielo− Contesto de manera inocente y seria cosa que ayudo mucho a que le entrara un shock tremendo al cerebro de Katz. El muchacho le sonrió y acomodándose en la silla de madera continuo dirigiéndose a él− ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Katz asintió temeroso por primera vez ante el muchacho, y sintió como poco a poco un sudor frío cubría todo su cuerpo. ¿En qué clase de horrible broma del destino estaba siendo parte?

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola, de nuevo! 7u7 Espero no haber tardado demasiado con la actualización, la historia aún no está terminada y aun que tengo muchos capítulos aun hechos, ¿Estarán de acuerdo en que no puedo publicarlos todos de un jalón sin tener un final listo, verdad?

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, y la trama que ya está agarrando forma les guste (: También quisiera agradecerles a: **black dragon, kitty, loki, maestro jedi, nyauk** por comentar mi fic y a **Maya-0196 **que junto a **NMLS** están siguiendo esta historia. Me motivan mucho, chicos ewe


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: **Courage the Cowardly Dog no me pertenece, ni lo hará pero me agrada escribir de él sin ningún fin de lucro (:

**Advertencias: **Malas palabras, próximamente situaciones subidas de tono y trataremos con homosexualidad, amiguitos ewe.

* * *

_Capítulo IV: _

Katz se sintió sumamente tonto y culpable cuando Courage empujo el viejo sillón hasta la cocina, para dejarlo frente a la mesa donde un abundante platillo de huevos revueltos le esperaban junto a un vaso lleno de agua simple. El muchacho tenía en perfecto orden la cocina pero muchas alacenas estaban ya vacías además de que el refrigerador estaba desconectado, una canasta llena de huevos descansaba a lado de un libro de recetas cerrado y con temor confirmo por la única silla alrededor de la mesa que Courage estaba viviendo solo en la granja. Por la ventana observo que otra vez estaba lloviendo y ya había oscurecido, maldijo a los idiotas que tenía por aliados y volvió su vista al chico de cabellos rosas. Se veía decaído y sumamente solo, asustado más que nada. Katz se sentía arrepentido por haber sido cruel con él hace un momento, era inevitable que algún día sucediera aquello siendo una pareja de ancianos pero no por ello aquel muchacho tenía que cargar con eso.

Comenzó a comer los huevos de manera forzada, sentía asco y un malestar horrendo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Su mente privilegiada le estaba jugando una mala pasada, comenzando a pensar cosas acerca de que él de verdad era una horrible persona y no merecía nada. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de planear una venganza en contra de aquel muchacho desprotegido? Casi al instante frunció el ceño, masticando con demasiada fuerza levanto la vista para ver al muchacho lavar el sartén en que le había cocinado aquel platillo. ¡Pero que idioteces estaba pensando! Era culpa de ese niño idiota por lo que ahora él no tenía ni un centavo, por culpa de él y aquellos ancianos su hotel había sido cerrado. Él también estaba desprotegido, es decir, no tenía dinero y aquel mocoso mínimo tenía un techo propio y la granja. Katz terminó de comerse rápido los huevos que por el sabor a bilis que invadía su paladar le provocaron ganas de vomitar, boto con estruendo la cuchara en el plato de porcelana y logró llamar la atención del inútil. Fingiendo una sonrisa que pareció asustar a Courage, Katz se dispuso a sacarle la sopa.

−¿Cuánto tiempo llevas solo?− Pregunto con voz amable para sorpresa de Courage que secándose las manos en la ropa jaló la única silla disponible y tomo asiento, meditando por unos segundos que contestar.

−Siete meses− Katz disimulo bien su asombro, ahora que veía más de cerca la chico se vía flaco y ojeroso. Medio año sin aquella anciana que lo consentía y el aporte económico del anciano.

−¿Qué edad tienes, Courage?− El aludido temió por un momento que aquel hombre le hablara con tanta familiaridad, pero era bueno hablar con alguien después de tanto tiempo además veía en el pelirrojo un dejo de preocupación por él.

−Dieciséis años, casi diecisiete− Casi automáticamente la vena en la cien de Katz comenzó a palpitar, ¿Qué acaso ese niño era idiota?

−¿Pensabas ir a la ciudad manejando aquella carcacha, sin permiso de conducir? – Courage asintió con lentitud notando con miedo como el tono de voz de Katz se inundaba de ira− ¡Niño idiota! ¿Estas consiente que te pudieron arrestar? Aún peor si se enteran de que estas viviendo aquí solo, siendo menos de edad pudis…

Parando de hablar súbitamente Katz se tranquilizó, nuevamente tenía una horrible sensación en el estómago. Era algo más allá de su habitual ira, culpabilidad y otra cosa mezclándose en sus intestinos. Tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes.

−¿Qué es lo que hacías por aquí?− El pelirrojo elevó la vista observando frente a sí a Courage que a pesar del temor que reflejaban sus ojos, intentaba platicar con él.

−Veras, Courage. Hace unos días clausuraron mi Hotel, no tengo dinero así que vine a ofrecer algunos productos pensando que era lo mínimo que podían hacer por mí era comprarme mercancía cuando por tu culpa mi negocio fue cerrado− Nuevamente enojado, Katz le miro de forma amenazadora amedrentando al chico−. Ya estarás contento, por fin atendieron tu denuncia por un pésimo servicio y una plaga de arañas.

Asombrado Courage agacho la vista y con pena observó la pierna rota de Katz. Hacía mucho tiempo que había hecho aquella denuncia con Muriel, solo porque ella estaba enojada por las pésimas atenciones. No pensó nunca que en verdad fueran a cerrar el negocio de Katz. Mordiéndose el labio Courage seguía agachándole la vista, mientras que el pelirrojo torcía la boca disgustado por el dolor que su vesícula le causaba otra vez. Por la mentecita del pelirosa pasaba la idea de que tal vez Katz estaba peor que él, sin un lugar al cual ir y teniendo que vender su mercancía de puerta en puerta para comer. Sólo y desprotegido, quizás. Aún que era un hombre adulto en ese momento Katz era incapaz de cuidarse así mismo, con una mano y pierna rota suponía que no podía hacer mucho por su persona. Courage levanto la vista para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido del mayor y sin intimidarse un poco tomo una bocanada de aire.

−Puedes quedarte aquí, si gustas. Hay suficiente espacio en la casa para los dos, y pues podrías quedarte aquí en lo que yo busco un trabajo− Nuevamente la sensación de asco por sí mismo se extendió en el cuerpo de Katz, cómo era posible que aquel niño lo invitara a vivir con él como si nada−. Podríamos hacernos compañía y…

−¿Qué?− Atónito, Katz no podía creer que el mocoso estuviera tan desesperado por querer la compañía de alguien como él. Interrumpido, Courage no supo que contestar ante aquella pregunta.

−Sólo si tú quieres, si no dime en que te puedo ayudar−Katz negó varias veces a punto de vomitar por los estragos en su estómago, necesitaba llamar a su hermana cuanto antes.

−¿Por qué me invitas a vivir conmigo? ¿Sabes en que te estas metiendo?− Courage guardo silencio por un momento nuevamente con un semblante infeliz surcando su rostro.

−Dijiste que cerraron tu hotel, pensé que no tenías a donde ir. Podríamos ser amigos o simplemente vivir aquí, no soy tan insoportable como crees− El chico parecía afligido, en sus ojos castaños había un revoltijo de emociones que solo hacían sentir peor a Katz.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Hace tan solo un momento estaba planeando hacer casi igual de infeliz que ahora o más al pobre chiquillo. No esperaba encontrarse con aquella imagen desoladora que era ahora, ¿Dónde estaba el niño que protegía a capa y espada a su familia? Aún peor, ¿Dónde estaba la familia Bagge? En el cielo, fue la inocentemente cruel respuesta que dio el chico y que por primera vez hizo que Katz sintiera culpabilidad en el alma.

Él era un villano, un ser malvado y ahora se encontraba consumido por una culpabilidad hacía su peor enemigo. Un mocoso, solo y que apenas se podía cuidar así mismo.

−Sí me quedo necesito usar el teléfono− Sentenció el mayor alejando la vista de los enrojecidos ojos de Courage por el llanto, el chico sonreía para más culpabilidad del pelirrojo.

−No tengo línea telefónica, como no tengo a quien llamar cancele el servicio− El niño tomo el plato vacío frente a Katz y este le devolvió la vista otra vez molesto.

−¡¿Qué no tienes a quién llamar?! ¿Y si te sucedía una emergencia? Qué tal que gente mala te hacía algo y tú…−

Soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones Katz sintió en el pecho un pinchazo de culpabilidad. ¿Qué estaba por hacerle a aquel niño?

* * *

**N/A:** Tardé demasiado, lo sé. Pido una disculpa pero he estado un tanto atareada, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado y es todo por ahora porque el siguiente capítulo esta un tanto más prometedor.


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: **Courage the Cowardly Dog no me pertenece, yo simplemente escribo sobre él y sus personajes sin ánimos de lucrar.

**Advertencias: **Malas palabras, próximamente situaciones súbitas de tono y trataremos con homosexualidad, amiguitos ewe.

* * *

_Capítulo V_

−¡¿Katz?! ¿Eres tú? No te escucho bien…

Cajun y Bunny dejaron de mirarse feo solo para prestar atención a la exaltada voz de Kitty desde la cocina. Ambos se acercaron hasta la chica para saber que pasaba, al parecer por fin tenía información acerca de su hermano, y Cajun preocupado esperaba que no mencionara que él lo había arrollado y abandonado en la nada. Bunny por su parte maldecía al pelirrojo por preocupar a su novia, ese hombre era un desconsiderado por no llamar ni avisar a nadie donde iba. Después de todo, su pelinaranja amigo había mencionado que habían salido junto a otros amigos y de la nada Katz había desaparecido.

−_¿Ya me oyes bien, Kitty?_− Al otro lado del celular, el pelirrojo se oía molesto cosa que para su hermana era natural. El hombre era un neurótico y todos estaban enterados de que por cualquier pequeñez se encendía.

−¡¿Dónde diablos estas?!− Con un semblante de preocupación Kitty sostenía el celular recargada en una pared.

−_No te preocupes, discúlpame por no haber llamado antes tuve un accidente y alguien me está alojando en su casa. No te preocupes de verdad, estoy bien−_ Cajun a un lado de la rubia sonreía triunfante porque al parecer aun no lo apaleaba la hermana de su amigo, era obvio que Katz jamás mencionaría las cosas que estaba por hacer ese día.

−¡¿Accidente, qué paso?! ¿Con quién estas?− Kitty busco apoyo en la mirada de su novia, Bunny aguardaba recargada al otro extremo de la cocina sonriéndole mientras preparaba un poco de té.

−_Con alguien conocido, estoy cerca de…_− Antes de que su hermano le pudiera comunicar su paradero la estática se empezó a escuchar−_ Su saldo se ha acabado, le sugerimos cargar tiempo aire en su…_

−¡Maldición!− Kitty colgó con violencia el teléfono haciendo un puchero de frustración, carajo con su hermano.

−¿Qué paso con Katz?− Cajun se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina con desfachatez sin apartar la mirada de su amiga que como leona enjaulada caminaba de pronto de un lado a otro.

−El idiota tuvo un accidente y dice que se está quedando con alguien.

El pelinaranja solo necesito escuchar eso para alertarse. Era más que obvio lo que pasaba allí, sabía que no debió de hacerle caso a Le Quack cuando pregunto si estaba muerto su amigo pelirrojo, después de todo había sido solo un empujoncito con el auto. Tampoco debió de hacerle caso cuando propuso la idea de quemar su auto para destruir evidencias, maldito francés idiota. ¡Pero salvaría a su amigo! No permitiría que algo más le pasara.

* * *

Esta vez en la sala-comedor de su casa Cajun convoco a una rápida reunión a la que Le Quack se presentó alegando que sí Katz estaba muerto se saldría porque ya tenía demasiados cargos en su contra. Novato, pensó Cajun. Él tenía más de trece casos de homicidio en su contra y además estaba prófugo y no se andaba preocupando por esas nimiedades.

−¿Qué es lo que paso con Katz?− Pregunto nervioso el francés ante la mirada severa de su compañero de rasgos zorrunos.

−¡Me mentiste! No estaba muerto cuando lo arrollamos…− Indignado el muchacho de cabello naranja señalo acusadoramente el otro hombre.

−¡Yo qué iba a saber, en el calor del momento me asuste no pensé que Katz fuera a salir herido!− Se excusó con su molesto acento francés pronunciando mal un montón de palabras.

−¡Eres doctor o yo que sé, debiste saber si Katz estaba bien o no!− Nuevamente Cajun le miro de forma severa, levantando la voz ante las respuesta que para él eran estúpidas.

−¡Estábamos en movimiento, idiota! ¡Soy médico por instinto creí que por el golpe estaba muerto! – Gritoneo de nuevo el hombre bajito, Cajun exasperado le pidió silencio con un movimiento de su mano.

−Estamos en problemas, algo terrible le ha pasado a Katz en estos dos días− Le Quack le miró intrigado aun que ponía más atención a querer ver el color de los ojos del pelinaranja a través de sus gafas de sol.

−¿Qué le paso? ¿Sí se murió o quedo estéril?− Cajun entrecerró los ojos viendo la expresión idiota que su compañero ponía, a veces Katz tenía razón al decir que trataba con imbéciles.

−Obvio no murió además ¿Qué importa si Katz queda estéril, es gay no?−Desviándose del tema, Cajun se retiró los anteojos para presionarse las cuencas de los ojos en un masaje a parpado cerrado para disgusto de Le Quack que aun quería ver el color de sus ojos.

−Yo que voy a saber, yo no trato esos asuntos con él pensé que tú eras más cercano a Katz…− De golpe Cajun abrió los ojos revelando un color de pupilar azul claro.

−¿Me estás diciendo marica?− Amenazadoramente tomo al francés del cuello de la camisa mientras le torcía el rostro con molestia.

−¡No, claro que no! Yo decía que tú eres más amigo de Katz− Soltando bruscamente al hombre Cajun se acomodó nuevamente en su sillón favorito, se estaba desviando del tema otra vez.

−Como decía, Katz está pasando por algo horrible. Courage probablemente lo secuestro− Revelo el muchacho con un tono sumamente dramático que sorprendió a su compañero que respondió componiendo una mueca de terror.

−¡Hay que hacer algo por nuestro amigo!− Le Quack se levantó de su asiento seguido después de Cajun que se colocaba otra vez los lentes.

−¡Lo sé, yo también pensé eso!−Respondió animado para sonreírle con camarería al francés.

−¿Pero qué?− Se preguntaron de repente los dos, dejándose caer en sus asientos de nuevo.

Aquello sería tardado.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Por Merlín, he vuelto! D: Un montón de disculpas, creo que ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que actualice pero he estado algo ocupado y teniendo en i ente otras cosas, realmente me había olvidado de esta historia ¡Pero no se preocupen! La terminaré así sea lo último que haga e.e

Gracias por leer y comentar, es agradable ver que algunos siguen mi historia c:

Nuevamente, un montón de disculpas :(


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: **Courage the Cowardly Dog no me pertenece, yo simplemente escribo sobre él y sus personajes sin ánimos de lucrar.

**Advertencias: **Malas palabras, próximamente situaciones súbitas de tono y trataremos con homosexualidad, amiguitos ewe.

* * *

_Capítulo VI_

Ya era miércoles y Katz no encontraba la manera de salirse de eses lío. Apenas dos días viviendo con el mocoso de Courage y la culpabilidad no dejaba de crecer, él solo quería vengarse junto a sus compañeros, nada del otro mundo. Jamás espero encontrarse con un muchacho viviendo solo en una granja en Ningún Lugar. En realidad jamás espero compadecerse por él, ¡Dios Santo! Él era Katz y parecía ser que empezaba a olvidarlo, pues ahora por los yesos que adornaban su pierna y mano se veía reducido a las labores del hogar como si de una mujer se tratara. Mientras Courage había ido a la gran ciudad a buscar trabajo de lo que fuera pero con una buena paga, o eso esperaba.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de hablarle a Kitty y ni siquiera le pudo contar bien su situación. Para poder llamarla de nuevo necesitaba pagar trescientos dólares de la cuenta del teléfono de la casa de los Bagge porque el imbécil de Courage había descompuesto su celular. Katz se dejó caer en el viejo sillón rojo aburrido de no hacer nada, ya había limpiado todo y solo estaba a la espera del mocoso para poder comer, ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y él no volvía. Pero tampoco era como si estuviera preocupado, suficiente ya hacía con lavarle la ropa y prepararle de comer al desnutrido ese. Solo estaba consternado de que no volvía y por ende él no podía comer…

−Niño estúpido…− Susurró con molestia por el rumbo que iban tomando sus pensamientos, vivir en esa casa lo estaba volviendo loco pero tampoco quería dejarlo solo.

Courage se veía necesitado de cierta manera. Era un mocoso tímido y no hablaba mucho cosa que Katz agradecía con creces, pero no significaba que le encantara estar solo en una casa tan grande en medio de la nada. No contaba con muchos amigos y peor aún, no tenía ningún sustento económico que pudiera ayudarlo. Katz tampoco tenía dinero ni un techo fijo pero podía serle de utilidad al niño. El pelirrojo si sabía vivir solo por lo cual estaba acostumbrado a lavar ropa, a cocinar y hacer limpieza en el hogar cosa que desde que el peli rosado había estado solo nunca había hecho. En su segundo día viviendo con el cobarde niño descubrió que no había salvado nada de ropa más que una sudadera rosa que por no apagar el ciclo de secado se había encogido un poco además la casa estaba hecha un desierto con polvo y como Courage tenía miedo de abandonar la granja por unas horas solo comía huevos. El refrigerador estaba fuera de servicio por que ya estaba completamente vacío, no había leche ni carne. El colesterol de ese mocoso debía estar por los cielos.

Katz pretendía aleccionar al mocoso hasta que pudiera vivir solo. Le enseñaría cocina, limpieza y a usar la lavadora del sótano. Después podría irse de allí sin ningún cargo de conciencia por el niño. Por qué eso era lo que tenía, un cargo de conciencia pesadísimo por días antes planear matarlo a él y a su familia. Courage ya no tenía familia y aunque tal vez en algún momento paso por su mente que si lo mataba le estaba haciendo un favor, Katz no era tan desalmado. Sí, había cometido lo más terribles crímenes y en algunas ocasiones sus mascotas araña habían dejado a niños huérfanos pero por cosas de la vida con Courage todo era distinto.

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos Katz escucho como tocaban repetidas veces la puerta, levantándose con lentitud del sillón a causa de su yeso comenzó a desesperarse porque aparte la persona al otro lado de la puerta no separaba su dedo del timbre. Dándose un poco más de prisa estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de no haber sido por Cajun que de una certera patada la derribo y Le Quack procedía a soltar hachazos a todos los muebles de madera.

−¡Oh Dios mío, Katz!− Ambos hombres le miraron contentos porque su misión había resultado.

−¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!− Gritoneo Katz sintiendo un sabor a bilis en su boca.

−Pues, ¿No es obvio? Venimos a rescatarte− Le Quack le miraba con una sonrisa y su acento francés se acentuaba mientras observaba la humilde sala de la casa−. Supimos que Courage y los vejestorios te secuestraron, pero no te preocupes más. Venimos por ti.

−Así es, te sacaremos de aquí y después procederemos a destruir toda la casa− Continuo Cajun con una sonrisa sádica, mientras Katz no podía creer lo que ambos le estaban diciendo.

−¿Es que acaso son retrasados?− Katz comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos de manera intimidante a pesar del grueso yeso que cubría su pierna−¿Ustedes de verdad creen que ese niño estúpido me secuestro?

−Pues claro, ¿por qué otra cosa te ibas a quedar en esta granja apestosa?− Cajun avanzó hasta él sin una pisca de temor y posicionando una de sus manos en el hombro de Katz, sonrió con suficiencia− Katz te conozco, ya llevas tres días en esta pocilga y apuesto a que estás harto. Te deben de traer de sirvienta o algo peor.

−Bueno, ¿Y cómo crees que a mí me iban a secuestrar un par de vejestorios y un niño inútil?− Insistió de nuevo Katz con una imperiosa necesidad de golpear al otro.

−Amigo, tienes veinticinco años. Los huesos ya no son como antes, y después del accidente del coche supongo que fue más fácil para los Bagge tenerte a su merced− El muchacho le sonrió de nuevo totalmente convencido por lo que decía, después sin separarse del pelirrojo se giró para voltear a ver al francés−. Le Quack aprovecha que no están en casa y ponte a destruir todo.

Asombrado Katz vio como Le Quack se dispuso a la labor. Sosteniendo bien el hacha entre sus manos dio de lleno a los barandales en las escaleras y Cajun pateaba algunos muebles empezando por la televisión. Sin saber muy bien que hacer Katz se veía en la penosa situación de no poderles contar la verdad, ¿Qué pensarían de él? En realidad, ¿Creerían que estaba cuidando al mocoso de Courage?

−¡Alto ustedes dos!− Grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron logrando hacer que aquellos villanos se detuvieran− ¡Están destruyendo MI casa!

Un horrible silencio se instaló en la sala, pesado e incómodo. Katz recibía las miradas de sus dos amigos. Extrañado Cajun comenzó a rascarse la nuca mientras Le Quack le miraba totalmente asombrado, ¿Katz había dicho que esa era su casa?

−¡Oh, ya entendí!− Grito Le Quack soltando el hacha ante la genialidad de lo que se le hubiera ocurrido− ¡Eres un desgraciado Katz, te quedaste la granja y mataste a todos tu solo!

Katz abrió los ojos sorprendido y haciéndose de una madera en el suelo se preparó para lo que viniera. Cajun se veía enojado al igual que Le Quack, y ambos hombres sabía eran peligrosos hasta para él.

−¡Es su culpa, imbéciles! ¡Me arrollaron y abandonaron!− Grito de nuevo Katz torciéndoles la boca pensando en una buena mentira− No pude evitar resistirme a terminar con mi venganza.

−¡Desgraciado, era una venganza de todos!− Cajun le lanzo un pedazo de televisión que bien pudo esquivar gracias a sus rodillas− ¡Ya nos habíamos dividido el botín!

−¡Me dejaron abandonado, ese no era el plan!−Katz retrocedió un par de pasos arrastrando el yeso trabajosamente, comenzaba a cansarse de estar parado.

−¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con los ancianos?!−Gritaron casi al mismo tiempo el muchacho de cabello naranja y el francés.

−L-Los mate…−Mintió Katz mordiéndose la lengua y rezando por que no se le cayera el teatro. Por su parte Cajun y Le Quack le miraron con bastante odio por lo confesado, ellos tenían un acuerdo y Katz lo había roto− Y me quede con la casa, es mía así que lárguense ya.

−¿Cómo pudiste Katz?− Cajun se dejó caer en el piso, aparentemente su voz se estaba rompiendo por un llanto dramático−¡Éramos amigos y como amigos compartiríamos esta venganza!

−¡Si, Katz, cómo pudiste!− Le secundo Le Quack sentándose en el viejo sillón de la casa− ¡Nosotros también queríamos matar a los ancianos!

−¡Cómo pudieron ustedes atropellarme con mi propio auto!− Katz avanzó nuevamente hasta Cajun y con la vena de la cien a punto de reventarle le grito en la cara− ¡Apuesto que creyeron que estaba muerto!

−¡Lo sentimos, ok?! Nosotros si pensamos que estabas muerto, pero no tenías que vengarte solo…− Cajun le miro haciendo un puchero mientras Le Quack se levantaba y se acercaba hasta ambos.

−Katz, ¿Qué le hiciste al niño?− Esperanzado el francés esperaba que el pelirrojo le contestara que continuaba con vida, pero este no atinaba a formular una buena mentira.

−Bueno, él huyo…es decir, lo mate− Por primera vez en años Cajun escucho titubear al seguro de sí mismo Katz. Sorprendentemente se encontró con que su amigo pelirrojo estaba mintiendo−. Yo lo mate, también.

−No es cierto, ¿Qué hiciste con el pequeño idiota?− Cajun se levantó de su sitio y encarando a Katz, pudo revelar en su mirada amarilla que si estaba mintiendo.

−Ya te dije que lo mate− Contesto de nuevo mientras Le Quack se alejaba porque podía adivinar que una pelea se avecinaba.

−Quiero la verdad, ¿Sigue vivo no es así?− Sin que Cajun lo esperara Katz había estrellado un puño justo en su mandíbula haciéndolo caer al piso.

−Quiero que se larguen de mi casa, AHORA− Cajun miro a Le Quack que a unos pasos de distancia observaba la escena impresionado.

−¿Qué es lo que estas escondiendo, Katz?− El francés se apresuró a levantar a su amigo del piso cuando noto que el pelirrojo ya tenía el hacha en su poder.

Katz no contesto a aquella pregunta y sosteniendo con fuerza el hacha adopto una pose intimidante. Ambos villanos no se veían con intenciones de huir pero tampoco de continuar con ganas de armar una pelea, simplemente le miraban al otro extremo de la habitación mientras en el medio un incómodo silencio se recreaba. ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora? Estaba bien claro para Katz que esos dos no se irían hasta que demostrara que si había matado a todos. Pero como siempre la suerte no estaba de su lado.

−¡Katz! –Los tres hombres voltearon molestos ante el rompimiento de su incómodo silencio, pero poco después sus facciones se transformaron en asombro.

Courage aguardaba bajo el marco de la puerta con una bolsa de papel llena de despensa. Katz soltó el hacha en un intento que para Le Quack fue de querer parecer inocente, después se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a masajearla. Cajun no despegaba la vista del muchacho porque estaba intrigado en saber qué hacía vivo, era claro que Katz le había mentido cuando le dijo que ya lo había matado pero aun así no veía manera o forma de que el pelirrojo lo dejara vivo. El francés y el muchacho de cabello naranja se voltearon a ver con sospecha y después dirigieron otra vez sus miradas a Courage.

−¿Qué es lo que paso, Katz?− El aludido se arrepintió de que el peli rosa le hablara con tanta familiaridad aún peor que soltara las compras y se acercara hasta el para que el pelirrojo lo usara de apoyo por su yeso.

Fue entonces cuando Cajun cayó en cuenta de algo. Courage iba bien vestido, totalmente formal. Camisa rosa, zapatos y un traje que le pertenecía sin lugar a dudas a Katz. Sonriendo de forma socarrona, el muchacho de lentes de sol jalo a su amigo Le Quack y acercándose un poco a Katz que solo miraba a Courage, ensancho más su sonrisa.

−Ya entendí lo que pasa, Katz− Le Quack miraba a ambos hombres tratando de entender que se había perdido mientras Courage se encogía en su lugar de miedo−. No te preocupes, te dejo en tu nueva casa junto a tu nuevo amiguito…

Sin más Cajun se despidió de Courage con un movimiento de mano y jalando a Le Quack ambos abandonaron la casa para sorpresa de Katz. Reconocía aquella sonrisa malvada y auguro que no venía nada bueno en camino.

* * *

**N/A: **¡No me vayan a matar, que aun planeo seguir esto! D:

Santo por Dios, sé que he tardado un montón en seguir esta historia pero…bueno, en realidad no tengo ninguna excusa :'c Ya no quiero prometer una fecha para el próximo capítulo, pero espero seguir teniendo sus magníficos reviews y su apoyo para que continúe mi rebuscada historia.

Como pueden ver, Cajun y Le Quack ya se han enterado a medias de la situación de nuestro Katz…¿Qué creen que ocurra? 7u7

¡Gracias por leerme, esperarme y comentar! Son los mejores (:


End file.
